What Your Wish
by Aruda L
Summary: Jika kau menemukan jin yang bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan mu, apa permintaan mu? Kira-kira apa permintaan Naruto ketika dia menemukan DJin  a.k.a Dewa Jashin  penasaran, RnR please...


**Title:**

**What Your Wish?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Humor & Spiritual**

**Summary:**

**Jika kau menemukan jin yg bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan mu, apa permintaan mu? Kira-kira apa permintaan Naruto ketika dia menemukan DJin (****D****ewa ****J****ash****in****) penasaran, RnR please...**

**Warning: Abal, lost Typo, miss typo, gaje, OOC**

**Catatan: Author memiliki peran tersendiri di fic ini, jadi jangan mengira itu Author Note**

**Seperti biasa sebelum memulai fic ini mari kita baca Al-fatihah bagi penganut agama islam, bagi peganut agama lain silahkan baca doa sendiri-sendiri. Berdoa dimulai ... Selesai. Baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Suatu hari, ditempat yang sangat amat jauh dari Konohagakure. Sang ninja berambut durian tengah menjalankan sebuah misi sendirian. Di perjalanan pulang dari desa Otogakure dia melihat sebuah kuil di tengah hutan, sepertinya tempat itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat.

"Fuuh, tak kusangka dari Otogakure ke Konohagakure jauh juga," keluh Naruto.

"Oi Nar," sapa L-Kun.

"Nah kok, ngapain lo disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya biasa, lu tau kan?" jawab L-Kun santai.

"Jangan-jangan lo mau jadi character sementara di fic ini supaya lo tambah tenar yah?" selidik Naruto dengan mata yg menyipit tajam.

"Siapa bilang, gw cuman kesasar kok," jelas L-Kun.

"Oh, kesasar toh, kukira mau ngamen atau ngemis," kata Naruto.

"Huuuu, ngemis kepala lo peyang," ucap L-Kun memonyongkan bibir nya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?" tanya L-Kun.

"Nah, kan lo yg buat cerita, masa lo kagak tau?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm tunggu bentar," kata L-Kun sambil membolak balik sebuah buku usang.

Srak, srak. "Nah, gw tau ini dimana," kata L-Kun girang.

"Dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ini di kuil yang berada di tengah hutan," jawab L-Kun singkat.

"Yeee, itu mah gw juga tau L-Kun baka," kata Naruto marah.

"Masuk kedalam yok, diluar banyak nyamuk nih," ajak L-Kun.

"Iya juga, yok masuk," kata Naruto seraya berjalan masuk ke kuil.

Srak, pintu usang kuil tua itu terbuka dengan agak paksa. Ruangan di dalam kuil kecil itu sangat gelap, kotor, berdebu, dan banyak sarang laba-laba. Yang membingungkan adalah didalam kuil itu hanya ada sebuah botol kosong yang kotor, berdebu dan usang.

"Kuil macam apa ini, miskin bener deh, botol usang aja disimpan," keluh Naruto.

"Lo bener, udah gitu disini berdebu lagi, kalo gini gw lebih pilih kehabisan darah dihisap nyamuk dari pada di dalam sini, entar bersin-bersin nggak karuan," keluh L-Kun. "Hachuuuuu," L-kun bersin sehingga membuat dia mundur 2 meter. *nggak direkayasa* "Bener kan, disini berdebu banget," kata L-Kun.

"Uhuk, uhuk, woi L-Kun, gara-gara lo bersin debu nya bertebaran nih," kata Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk kayak kakek-kakek.

"Oi liat, ada tulisan di dinding," tunjuk L-Kun ke arah dinding.

**Barang siapa yang bersin di depan botol kosong yang kotor, berdebu dan usang. Maka berhati-hatilah, karena seongok DJin akan menghantuimu.**

"Apa maksud nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa yang bersin," ucap suara misterius. *bukan L-Kun*

"Eh, anu itu, si- si Naruto yang bersin," tuduh L-Kun.

"Woi fitnah aja lo, kan lo yang bersin tadi," protes Naruto.

"Diaaaaam," bentak suara misterius itu. "Siapa yang bernama Naruto," tanya suara misterius itu.

"Noh, disebelah sono tuh yang namanya Naruto," tunjuk L-Kun.

"Woi, kok nunjuk gw," protes Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Diaaaam," kali ini suara misterius itu membentak dengan lebih keras. "Gw nggak perduli ama perdebatan lo berdua yang nggak penting, yang lebih penting adalah... apa permintaan mu?" tanya DJin dengan wajah oon ke arah Naruto.

"Permintaan apa," tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau telah melepaskan ku dari botol kosong yang kotor, berdebu dan usang, kau berhak dapat 3 permohonan," jelas DJin.

"Eh, permintaan? Harusnya gw yang dapet tuh permintaan," protes L-Kun.

"Apakah namamu Naruto?" tanya DJin.

"Bukan, tapi gw yang-," kalimat L-Kun terputus gara-gara DJin berteriak.

"Kalo gitu lo gak berhak dapat permohonan," teriak DJin sehingga membuat L-Kun terlontar jauh ke angkasa, kayak team Rocket habis kena 100.000 volt nya Pikachu.

"Nah, jadi apa permohonan mu?" tanya DJin lagi.

"Ehm, apa yah, oh ya aku tau, aku minta pulang ke tempat asal ku," pinta Naruto.

"Okeh itu mudah. Pir kutam kampir, pulang ke tempat asal," DJin berkomat kamit layakyna dukun.

Cling, tak lama Naruto telah sampai di desa yang cukup sepi.

"Loh, ini kan Otogakure, kok gw disini sih?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ada permohonan lain?" tanya DJin.

"Permohonan lagi kepala lu peyang, permintaan pertama aja belum beres," bentak Naruto.

"Permintaan pertama lo apa?" tanya DJin.

"Pulang ke tempat asal," jawab Naruto.

"Lu tadi habis dari mana?" tanya DJin lagi.

"Habis dari Otogakure," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Nah, ini di Otogakure, apa lagi?" tanya DJin.

"Maksud gw pulang ke Konohagakure," jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Oh, bilang kek. Pir kutam kampir, pulang ke Konohagakure," DJin berkomat kamit layaknya dukun lagi.

Cling, tiba-tiba mereka sampai di tempat yang cukup aneh, karena para burung terbang sangat rendah di tempat itu.

"Nah, gimana? Udah di Konohagakure kan?" tanya DJin.

"Nyampe sih nyampe, tapi jangan diatas Konohagakure juga kaleeeeeeeee," kata Naruto memanjang kan huruf 'e' nya karena dia tengah jatuh dari ketinggian 10.000 meter dari tanah.

"Jadi, apa permintaan ketiga anda?" tanya DJin lagi.

"Gwee mauu puulaang kee rumaah gwee dengaan seelaamaat, daan loee meestii peergii daarii hadaaapaan gwee seelaaamaanyaa," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Okeh. Pir kutam kampir, kabulkan permintaan yang panjang tadi," DJin berkomat kamit layakya dukun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Cling "Aaaa, bugh, eh, gw selamat, gw pulang kerumah gw, yeeeee, gw selamat," ucap Naruto girang.

"Jadi, apa permintaan anda?" ucap DJin yang datang entah dari mana.

"Hah? Lo lagi, kan gw minta lo pergi selamanya," bentak Naruto.

"Gini lo, kan tadi lo udah minta 3 permohonan, nah sekarang lo dapat 1000 permintaan gratis. Jadi apa permintaan anda?" tanya DJin yang bikin kesel. *Kayak sms aja*

Bruk, Naruto sweatdroop di tempat dengan mulut ternganga yang mengeluarkan buih.

Di tempat lain, L-Kun yang terlontar tinggi kini tengah mendarat di sebuah dataran berwarna putih, yaitu di Kutub Utara.

"Tttooolllongggg, ssssiapppa sajja tolllonggg akkkku," kata L-Kun menggigil.

OWARI

**Hahaha, gimana? Aneh kan? Yaiyalah fic nya siapa gituh *fic ancur aja sombong* Sebenarnya saya mau buat ini jadi multichap, jadi nggak Naruto aja yg dapat permintaan, orang yg lain juga dapet, tapi berhubung saya banyak urusan, jadi fic ini dibikin Oneshoot aja**

**Okeh, kritik, saran, pendapat, concrit, flame atau mau bikin jadi fave story silahkan. Saya tunggu semuanya di Review. Jadi ingatlah untuk memberi saya **

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
